


[授翻/ND]Hot and Ready

by 404Drugfound



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404Drugfound/pseuds/404Drugfound
Summary: 现代au，外卖小哥奶油给叔叔投喂披萨再艹一顿当小费的沙雕簧文XD  素质青年预警原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663826





	[授翻/ND]Hot and Ready

讲真，尼禄对他那份又蠢又烂的披萨店工作厌烦透顶了---  
他讨厌那身傻里傻气的红T恤和卡其裤套装，还要戴着顶蠢透了的黑色棒球帽。他讨厌盛夏时节热得像蒸笼一般的后厨，尤其在这当口那该死的空调还他妈的罢了工！他讨厌自己甚至做不到把那愚蠢的披萨配料铺得均匀点儿，或者用那天杀的滚轮刀切出一条完美的直线，正因如此他的蠢货老板才会安排他去洗那些没完没了的碟碟碗碗，而且如今他还他妈的被降了职，沦落到骑着小摩托车，走街串巷去送那一摞摞该下地狱的见鬼披萨！  
   
他简直恨恨恨恨恨死了这一切！！  
   
但最让尼禄恨得牙痒痒的还是顾客。尤其是一个顾客，具体来说，是他叔叔但丁。  
他每周都不得不在同样的日子里送同样的披萨给他那位天杀的，捡来的便宜叔，尼禄唾弃极了这种日常工作，尤其是那寡廉鲜耻的半老头子在一分钱小费也吝于掏给自己的侄儿后，还美名其曰这是他应得的“家庭折扣”，就像在橄榄种植园里那样？！尼禄苦苦期盼别的什么人能顶替他做这份差事，可但丁回回指名道姓要他送披萨。  
   
于是现在，尼禄拿起那个装着但丁点单的热乎乎的袋子，拖着沉重的脚步走到披萨店后的停车场。更令人恼火的是，他从这里能真真切切地看到但丁的侦探事务所所在的大楼。  
这就走几步路的距离！尼禄刻意忽略掉了他怒气中弄虚作假的成分，把背包在车子后面的小平台上绑结实。  
能把帽子摘下来蛮挺令人松口气的，但再把头盔戴上又是另一码事了。叫安全见鬼去吧---尼禄觉得头盔看起来总是又笨又蠢。可要是让经理逮着他没带头盔就招摇过市，她很有可能又会把他炒了的。安全第一啊，巴拉巴拉一大堆。  
前后拧了五次油门这辆小机动车才发动起来，它十岁有余的马达颤巍巍地投入了不知是否是报废前的最后一次工作。尼禄等不及要买一辆自己的车了，超酷炫的那种！不过以他当前的薪水和那点聊胜于无的小费来算，差不多等到40岁尼禄就能梦想成真了。  
   
尼禄花了明显不到五分钟就到了但丁的办公室。大楼底层，100号套房，门上贴着张用记号笔写着名字的破纸的那间。通常情况下尼禄会敲敲门，但面对但丁他并不需要保持一丝一毫的礼貌，于是他粗暴地拧动把手，一把把门推开。  
他的叔叔正在那里，坐在老旧磨破的书桌上，头发湿漉漉地滴水，赤裸裸地除了腰间围着的一条毛巾外不着寸缕。  
“中标咯~！”但丁说着，往墙上漫不经心地掷了个东西。  
直到那玩意儿从脑门顶上掠过去，扎进了肩膀后的木头门板，尼禄才意识到那是个飞镖。这辈子里头一回儿，他真情实感地觉着戴头盔也是个挺不错的主意。那飞镖直直地刺穿了一张相片，仔细一看，照的是但丁他哥兼尼禄他爸，维吉尔。行，真是好极了。  
   
尼禄叹了口气，把头盔摘下来扔到地板上，他又恨恨地踹了一脚身后关着的门，走到桌子前把背包打开，然后把披萨盒丢到了但丁鼻子底下。  
“九块，七毛，八。”尼禄告诉但丁他该付的账，甚至连收据也不用看一眼。  
但丁把手伸进缠在腰上的毛巾底下，竟然掏出来一张十美元。他狡猾地咧嘴一笑，把钱塞进尼禄手里。  
它摸起来潮乎乎的。简直，恶心透顶。  
“喂，不用找钱啦，机车冠军。”  
尼禄攥紧拳头，手心的钞票瞬间被捏成了死死一团：“你，认真的？”  
“对啊！这是你应得的，小子。”但丁爱怜地拍了拍尼禄的脑袋，然后把他的头发扒拉乱了一点，“哦，看你被头盔压的。”  
“就给我两毛小费？！你他妈的是有什么毛病？”尼禄呲着牙低吼道。  
“两毛二！”但丁纠正自己的大侄子，“有什么问题吗？区区几分钱算啥，家人之间还用得着锱铢必较嘛！”  
但丁摇着头，转身就要去拆披萨盒，但尼禄啪的一下就把手砸在了盒盖上，顺带着用另一只手把那脏兮兮的十块钱塞进兜里。“给小费，多点，你个老混球。”  
“...多点，嗯哼？”但丁用牙齿咬住自己的舌尖慢悠悠地说，抛给尼禄一个暧昧的眼神，余波荡漾，千转百回。  
尼禄难以自抑地瞪着他，突然感觉到空气里袭来的一种威胁。当他看到自己的叔叔在桌子上微不可查地仰躺下去一点时，有股火忽地在他肚子里翻腾起来，愈演愈烈。  
真不要脸。但丁把他的腿故意分的更开了，那姿态简直无耻至极，腰胯的毛巾也松了一点，堪堪挂在臀尖下面。  
“那么，”但丁抬起下巴，仰靠在自己的胳膊肘上继续说道，“你说你想从一个私人侦探那里得到一大笔小费？”  
尼禄感到胸口的那团火腾地窜到了脸上，在他的脸颊和耳朵上蔓延燃烧，所到之处红成一片。尼禄慌里慌张地把手捂到脸上降温，指望冰凉的手指能让脸上的热度散的快些。  
“所以，可以吗？来吧，来拿就是了。”但丁又调笑着开口。  
“上帝啊，你还能再恶劣点吗。”尼禄难堪又窘迫地呻吟出声。  
   
但尼禄没法否认，眼下他的身体正迫不及待地渴望着但丁。没错，他叔叔简直是个灾难，一个不修边幅的中年老男人，仰仗着自己毋庸置疑的性感便放浪形骸。这也是为什么尼禄老是发现自己陷在这种境地里，见鬼的但丁每时每刻都在肆无忌惮地和他调情。尽管尼禄讨厌这令人脸红的尴尬情景，但这也让他感觉到，自己是特别的，是被需要的。从未有人给予过尼禄如此迫切的，非他不可的需求感，即便是他的父亲。  
但尼禄并不想这么快就给但丁所想要的东西，毕竟他也是个装腔作势的小混蛋。尼禄退后一步，开始慢慢地剥下外套，扯开袖子，直直地看着他叔叔用眼神上上下下抚摩自己的身体。但丁自以为是地咧嘴笑着，大概很高兴尼禄又要骑上来。但尼禄今晚并没有这样的打算。  
   
尼禄把夹克和衬衫往地上一甩，欺身压上。男孩微笑着把身子放低，好把手覆上但丁赤裸的膝盖。他把双手顺着大腿向上慢慢滑动，可以感觉到但丁粗糙的体毛刮蹭着他的手心，直到毛巾遮盖下的腿根。尼禄忍不住重重揉捏着手中大腿内侧的软肉，为它们的壮实小小惊叹了下。他听说过但丁年轻时要瘦得多，但尽管吃了这么多年垃圾食品，他还是一如既往的强壮。  
不过，尼禄同样比他看起来的样子要有力多了。  
尼禄把那条摇摇欲坠的毛巾一把扯掉，使劲把它从但丁屁股底下抽出来甩到了他肩膀上，然后抓着但丁的屁股把他往前一拽。但丁惊呼了一声，胳膊肘支撑不住，背重重地撞上了桌子板。尼禄一直拉到但丁的屁股堪堪悬挂在桌子边上才罢休，这姿势迫使但丁把腿乖乖缠上了自家侄子的腰。  
“喂，”但丁眨巴着眼睛抬头对尼禄说。  
“嗨。”尼禄也冲他咧嘴一笑。  
“接下来你要干啥呀？”但丁答道。  
“教给一个没规矩的老头子给小费的正确方式。”尼禄调笑道，随即把自己的裤裆往前顶了顶，用裤子前襟紧贴住但丁的臀部曲线挤压磨蹭。  
“喔，那好啊。”但丁点点头，然后咯咯笑起来，伸出脚踝勾紧了身上人的后背。  
这感觉像是发出了一项挑战，尼禄自然接受了它。他伸手够到裤腰，把卡其裤往下一拽，宽松的裤腿无需外力便褪到了底。无暇顾及更紧的四角内裤，尼禄仅仅把它扯到足够把自己的东西掏出来，便任由它挂在了卵蛋下面。尼禄已经在自己手心里硬的可以了，他又轻轻撸了几把，感到腹股沟深处愈发奔涌的暖流，昭示着他有多么渴望把但丁好好操一顿。  
   
尼禄的目光扫过但丁的身体，眼神在他肌肉清晰的轮廓线和微微蓬松的毛发上流连。但丁的鸡巴半勃着悬在腿中间，乖乖的矗立在浓密的耻毛里。尼禄不得不舔舔嘴唇，告诉自己务必集中精力。尽管在内心深处他无比渴望着那根鸡巴能再次深深地插进他喉咙里。  
真是糟透了，但丁越多地触摸他的身体，尼禄就该死地越发享受这些。

手头没有润滑油，但尼禄仍然把手往下一路摸索，用中指在他叔叔的穴口试探性地打转。出乎意料，指尖的进入并没有遭到太大阻碍，但丁的后穴里又湿又软，火热而缠绵---就像刚被操过不久。这念头在尼禄的脑子里挥之不去，搞得他如鲠在喉。  
“你最近忙得很啊。”尼禄闷闷地说。  
“无聊透顶还差不多。”但丁耸耸肩，“喂，是你总叫我 ‘滚去操你自己的吧’，不是吗？”  
尼禄哼笑了一声，这话倒是没错。但丁爱从字面理解就字面理解吧，既然他乐得如此。  
机不可失，尼禄扶着自己的阴茎慢慢捅进但丁屁股里。进入的过程太顺畅，足以可见这老家伙是把自己玩得有多淫乱。穴里的层层叠叠的嫩肉全都熟透了，他肯定才刚把塞在里面的小玩意儿拿出来不久。尼禄把自己猛地捅得更深了些，满脑子都是呼之欲出的脏字儿。  
“骚，骚货。”尼禄的声音颤抖着，粗重地喘息。  
“真下流。”但丁答道。  
“没错，说的就他妈是你。”尼禄从牙缝里往外蹦字儿，手指紧紧掐进手底两瓣丰腴肥美的臀肉里，粗暴地扯开，把自己毫不留情地操进叔叔肚子深处。  
“还是---啊嗯！---那么粗鲁....”但丁被顶出一声声难耐的呻吟，还不忘多嘴。                
尼禄爱死了但丁把他紧紧含住的感觉，那一圈媚肉火热而烂熟多汁，又紧得叫他头皮发麻。他不由得想，有多少次他把愚蠢的披萨送过来的前几分钟，但丁正开着腿把自己操得魂不守舍？要是尼禄早知道这些，他早就把这老骚货干得说不出话了。  
   
当尼禄的手指死死抓着但丁的屁股时，身下那人明显打算同时爽个够。尼禄之所以察觉出来了这意图，是因为他那愚蠢又变态的恶劣叔叔，正堂而皇之地把一只手伸向披萨盒子，指尖一挑掀开了盖儿。  
“这当口？你他妈的是认真的？”尼禄把裤子从脚腕上彻底甩掉，屁股用力耸动着没停，但脸上实打实一副被恶心到的表情。  
“怎么？再不吃就凉了。”但丁边说边扯出一片半冷不热的肉。  
“在我正操着你的时候？！”尼禄咆哮道。  
“对啊。”但丁朝他咧嘴甜甜一笑，随即咬了一大口。  
怒火几乎冲破了这个可怜的青年人的头，尼禄狠狠往前一顶，双手松开了但丁的屁股，把拳头哐的一声砸上了但丁脑袋两边的桌板。他们面对面用眼神锁死对方的脸庞，尼禄又深又快地操进他叔叔销魂而放荡的身体，皮肤碰撞发出的声音混着呻吟与喘息淫荡地回响，如同两头发情的兽，混乱而急切地蹭弄彼此，丧失理智地互相厮缠渴求。  
“要不要来一口？”但丁仍在上气不接下气地挑逗着，把那片肉在尼禄嘴边晃来晃去。  
尼禄像只小兽那样低吼一声，咬牙切齿地探头从但丁手中叼走了它。他猛地一甩头，把整块肉丢到了桌子那头。  
“嘿！我还得吃呢！”但丁生气地撅起嘴来。  
“你，他妈的，闭上嘴，但丁！”尼禄冲着但丁的脸忍无可忍地大吼，每个词都伴随着一下清脆而猛烈的掌掴落到但丁臀瓣上。直到念到他名字的那一瞬间，尼禄剧烈喘息着达到了高潮，眼前白成一片。                        
尼禄的胸膛起伏着，在但丁屁股深处射了个干干净净，心中满是愤怒和愉悦交织。感觉差不多了后，尼禄掰着但丁的膝盖把他的腿大大扯开，目不转睛地看着那红肿的小嘴是如何把自己的鸡巴一点点吐出来，连吸带附，恋恋不舍地挽留着恩客，末了漏出一丝白浊。尼禄不由得吐出一连串脏话，骂骂咧咧地满地跺脚，把裤子套回腿上。  
  
但丁又赢了。见鬼的他是怎么赢的？尼禄甚至不知道胜出的条件，但他明明白白地知道，自己输了。  
   
一把扯开门，尼禄正要往外走，却感到肩膀被拍了拍。尼禄烦不胜烦回过身正要大喊滚蛋，但丁连忙把几近被遗忘的披萨箱子塞进他怀里。然后但丁又帮他把头盔扣到头上，因为尼禄连这个也忘了。他甚至花时间为毛毛躁躁的侄子调整好了帽檐，把带子在下巴处系妥帖。  
这挺难为情的，被但丁这样当孩子一般赤裸裸地宠溺着。不过感觉也蛮不错，尼禄感到怒气在等待的片刻里逐渐消散殆尽了。  
“在路上小心点。”但丁说，玩笑般用指关节敲了敲尼禄的头盔。  
“嗯，谢谢。我想我会的。”尼禄边回答边转过身去。  
  
尼禄迈出门槛，下一秒便猝不及防地挨了迅猛而有力的一脚，实打实踹在了他屁股上。  
尼禄怒不可遏地转回去，尖叫道：“但！丁！！---”  
砰的一声，但丁把门摔在了他脸上。  

 

                               


End file.
